This specification relates to computer programming, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for controlling the structure of animated documents.
Certain electronic documents may be “animated” by including within it software code that alters the appearance and structure of the document over time. As an example, a single HTML document (e.g., a webpage) may include HTML elements, Cascading Style Sheet (CSS) elements, JavaScript code and/or embedded assets such as images, videos, and/or audio content. The HTML and CSS portions of the document form a document structure that determines how the document is displayed or rendered by a web browser or the like. Meanwhile, the JavaScript code may be executed by the web browser to manipulate the HTML and CSS elements as well as their properties and/or attributes, thus altering the structure of the document and the manner in which the document is rendered. By altering the structure of the document over time, JavaScript effectively animates the document.